


Knights of the Broken Table

by Spellshadow98



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles and Erik stage a coup, Charles plays mind games, Dark Charles Xavier, Dark Erik Lehnsherr, Evil Plans, F/M, I think this is M? I'm not sure?, I'll change the tags as I go and probably the rating, M/M, Medieval AU, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Character - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Shaw is DEAD, Still Have Powers AU, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellshadow98/pseuds/Spellshadow98
Summary: Medieval AUErik and Charles stage a murderous coup under the rule of a cruel king and decide that instead of killing the princess, they'll keep her as a puppet and figure head. Self-indulgent character/reader insert story.
Relationships: Charles Xavier & Reader, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier/Reader, Erik Lehnsherr/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Knights of the Broken Table

**Author's Note:**

> Charles plays mind games. Charles and Erik bathe and dress the main character. It's creepy. Main character is 20 years old. Erik is 28, Charles is 27. Someone please explain to me why I love Creepy/Evil/Dark Cherik so much. It's fine. There might be multiple chapters to this? I'm not sure. This was written in the middle of the night when the scene idea hit me like a sack of bricks. It ain't much, but it's honest work.

Once Lord Lehnsherr found Jocosa fleeing the castle, he'd snatched her up into his saddle in front him, riding back to the castle in furious silence then took her to the throne room, gripping her arm as she half-ran to stop from being dragged. 

"Marvelous, you found her. Thank you, Lord Lehnsherr. Set her down in the chair I've prepared for her, please." Lord Xavier beamed at them and clapped his hands, watching her with bright eyes. 

Jocosa struggled, tried to escape again, pleaded, and screamed but ended up locked into the chair anyway. Metal cuffs appeared around her wrists, ankles and waist, robbing her of her ability to flee. 

Lord Xavier crouched in front of her, a magnetic smile on his face as he tenderly stroked her messy hair out of her face. "We've won, my darling. There is no need to fight me anymore, not when you have nowhere to run to now." He leaned in, kissing her forehead, chuckling when Jocosa flinched and tried to avoid the touch of his lips. "It's going to be alright now." 

A body clad in thick trousers and leather vest stood beside Lord Xavier. Lord Lehnsherr, she realized, recognizing the man's clothes. 

"Come. Let's get you washed up and ready for the victory feast." 

Shudders ran through her and she shook her head as much as she was able to. "Please," she whispered, fresh tears spilling onto her cheeks, "let me rest and regain my strength before you introduce me to my--your people." The ones participating in the lords' celebrations likely didn't consider themselves to be hers. 

"I'm afraid not, little one. My people need to see you broken. Any hope of rebellion needs to be squashed and news of their princess trembling at our side might dishearten rebels or provoke them into brash and easily defeated attacks." He released her hair and instead grabbed her chin, forcing her to look straight at him. "But I will give you the option of walking to your chambers with us or being pulled in ropes behind us." He released her chin and stroked her cheeks with his thumb, capturing her tears and wiping them off on his tunic. 

There was no way out of this. "I will walk with you." Jocosa didn't move, not until she was free from her restraints and helped to her feet. Jocosa craned her neck and looked up at the two men. 

Lord Lehnsherr was tall with broad shoulders, fair skin, and a slim waist, muscles taut as he glared down at her, arms crossed in front of his chest and eyes as icy as a deepwater pond in January with sharp cheekbones and an even sharper smile, on the rare occasion that he did. He was cold like a mountain snow storm, his heart hidden deep inside him, only showing itself, she knew, when Lord Xavier bothered to find it by squeezing Lord Lehnsherr's hand or leading themselves back to their bedroom after a long day, or some other such show of affection often missed by the unobservant. People said he was as soulless and hard as the metal he bent, but they didn't see him squeeze Lord Xavier's hand or watch his eyes soften when Lord Xavier entered a room. Jocosa did. As courtiers and council members under her father's reign, she watched them quietly quite a lot, truth be told. Their difference in personality and the subtleties of their relationship in public fascinated her. 

Where Lord Lehnsherr was hard, Lord Xavier soft. He was several inches shorter, his skin even fairer than Lord Lehnsherr's and dappled with freckles. Where Lord Lehnsherr's eyes froze, Lord Xavier's drew people in, their depth and light encouraging people to share new gossip or discuss the latest fashion trends. Lord Lehnsherr's hair was copper, cropped close to his head in a severe cut. Lord Xavier's was thick and glossy, deep brown waves around his face, and combined with his easy red-lipped smile and soulful eyes, made him seem like a cherub or what the pagan god of love must have looked like, Jocosa imagined. With his gift of telepathy, he prodded and stole secrets out of people like a thief in the night instead of intimidating and shaking them out like Lord Lehnsherr did. The two of them were opposite ends of the world and together, completely unstoppable, dangerous. Indestructible. Intoxicating. 

When they were the most interesting people at court, was it any surprise, then, that she watched them so much? Lord Lehnsherr was eight years her senior and Lord Xavier seven; though she was next in line to rule, her gift was minor--keeping whatever touched her skin at a consistent temperature and an inability to lie--and she was of little interest to them, something she was glad of since it gave her more opportunities to observe them. 

"Come," Lord Xavier said, breaking her out of her reverie, chuckling, likely amused by her thoughts of himself and his lover, holding his hand out to her. "We have a celebration to prepare for." 

She got to her feet, wobbling unsteadily for a moment then clutched her dirt-stained, ripped gown and stared out towards the other end of the throne room towards the private rooms. 

It was a quiet walk there. Lord Xavier led with Lord Lehnsherr walking behind her, catching her each time she stumbled over a corpse left over from his and Lord Xavier's bloody coup. She threatened to throw up at the blood puddles and was grateful each time he caught her before she slipped into them. Having grown up far from places of frequent death, Jocosa had the privilege of not being accustomed to the sight of it until today. Weak, she was pampered and weak, she thought as they made their way to her rooms, unfit to rule over people who had lived lives far worse than hers. She'd seen nothing, experienced nothing but silky slippers, pearl necklaces, and someone to tuck her into goose feather down bed every night. Spoiled. Innocent. And now covered in shame. Lord Lehnsherr had come from nothing, had enlisted as a soldier at far too young an age, and due to his gift as well as a brilliant mind for strategy, quickly incurred favor with Captain General Shaw, who had persuaded Jocosa's father to grant Lord Lehnsherr a noble rank, title, and land. 

Lord Lehnsherr had murdered Shaw that morning. 

Jocosa shuddered and carefully stepped over another body, its blood seeping in between the castle stones, outlining them in shiny red. Her stomach churned and she looked straight ahead at Lord Xavier's back. 

Lord Xavier, while growing up in the richest and most powerful noble family, had had his own fair share of trials from an abusive stepfather and stepbrother, being persecuted for his gift, and forced into the darker side of court, into private bedrooms with locked doors, made to witness prisoner interrogation sessions to make sure the prisoner told the truth or pry the truth out of them. 

No, Jocosa didn't understand the depth of the pain and trauma these men had lived through. How could she when her father kept her away from anything worse than a pricked finger from an embroidery needle or twisted ankle? Her sheltered life had been a detriment. Apart from lessons, what she'd read in books or reports or heard in council or from the castle servants, the few moral knights, or secret missions to hospitals and orphanages with Eileen once a month, she'd experienced nothing of value nothing to truly teach her how to help the people that needed it. Lessons didn't really count, after all. They were abstract, numbers, statistics, unattached to the actual lives of those outside the castle walls. She hung her head as she walked, encompassed in shame. It was only right for her to become a puppet queen, a figurehead with no power, a symbol of a toppled tyranny. Lord Lehnsherr and Lord Xavier knew better how to help her people, had the ability to do so, ever since Lord Lehnsherr had crunched her father's crown into half its size while still on her father's head. Lord Lehnsherr and Lord Xavier would not let her country die. She believed that with every fiber of her being. They would save it, they'd-- 

A last corpse blocked the door to her room. Familiar blond curls draped over a dress Jocosa saw everyday and she ran to it, pushing past Lord Xavier to fall to her knees and cradle the corpse's stiff head in her lap, crying wretchedly, her whole body wracked with sobs. Eileen, who had cared for her, scolded her for stealing hot cakes when Jocosa was younger, dressed her each morning, brushed her hair out each night, kissed minor scrapes and bruises, listened to her cry when birds smashed into her window and die. Eileen, an innocent, murdered. Gone. Jocosa bend over her, crying harder until large and rough hands jerked her to her feet and pushed her inside. 

Tears clouded her vision and grief made it impossible to focus, to do anything but stand in front of her bed and weep, tears falling onto her dress now stained with Eileen's blood on the front and dozens of others' at its hem. 

Smaller, softer hands than the ones who had grabbed her took hers and squeezed gently. Through the haze of her tears, she could make out two blurry blue spots and a partial circle of dark brown around them. Warmth swept through her, mixing with an overwhelming sense of calm. The hands squeezed hers comfortingly and rubbed her knuckles then let go and wiped her tears, bringing Lord Xavier's face into focus. 

"There will be time to mourn the dead after our celebration, I promise," he said, expression and tone solemn as he cupped her cheeks. "But no more tears until after you're back in bed." 

Jocosa nodded. Even if her lighter mood had come from Lord Xavier, she accepted it, clung to it like a lifeline. The feelings of grief he'd buried had been replaced with enough strength to get her through the night. 

They led her back to her bathroom and talked quietly together, leaving Jocosa to her thoughts once more. Though Jocosa was sheltered and spoiled, she was not dull. Her father had been a ruthless, cruel ruler, not listening to the cries of his people, rewarding corruption and exploitation of the vulnerable. She was not willfully ignorant of the famine and pestilence razing her country, and had begged her father to listen, to try and fix things instead of hoarding his collection of treasure stolen from his people. A coup, a revolution--they were inevitable, needed, even, for things to change as quickly as possible. Part of Jocosa wished she had been given the chance to rule and fix what her father had done, but the court and council had grown drunk off exploitation and torture of the country. Not only was she a woman, but gifted as well. They wouldn't have listened to her nor enforced any law or decree she made. By the time she would have made anything happen, it would have been too late. Yes, a coup was necessary. Yet naively, she simply hadn't envisioned so much gore and blood, nor the murder of servants who were caught in the middle of things. 

She was vaguely surprised when they drew a bath for her but didn't fight Lord Xavier when he helped her disrobe and step into the large basin filled with steaming water. His calm and warmth still settled over her and muffled everything else. 

"Isn't this nice?" Lord Xavier asked, eyes roving over her submerged body. 

Lord Lehnsherr rolled his eyes though Jocosa could feel his eyes on her after that as much as Lord Xavier's. They washed her hair and scrubbed the rest of her clean, Lord Xavier keeping her docile, happy, and obedient throughout the bath. She felt happy and floaty as they soaped her up and rinsed her off until she was completely clean, her skin pink and soft from their efforts. 

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked as she stepped out of the tub and into the towel Lord Lehnsherr held out for her, wrapping her in it, eyes darkening with something she distantly knew should put her on edge and make her run screaming in the other direction, but the towel was so nice and her bath so lovely she didn't understand why she would ever do that. 

"No," Lord Lehnsherr said curtly. 

"We're going to marry you, darling." Lord Xavier had left at some point, Jocosa didn't remember when, but he was back now. "Now let us help you dress for the evening. No fighting us now, not when you've been so good for us." 

She turned in her towel and gave him a beatific smile. "Oh." Why would she fight him? Jocosa finished drying herself off then let the towel fall and allowed Lord Xavier to take her hand and lead her out of her bathroom and back into her bedroom where there was more space, making it easier to dress. 

Again, she felt their eyes on her as they dressed her layer by layer and again she paid their eyes little attention. Their hands were gentle, comforting and kept her soothed, happy, even, from the attention of two lords she'd admired for so long. However, she was curious about why they kept her alive. "Wouldn't it be better if you executed me publicly?" 

"Nein." Lord Lehnsherr gestured for her to sit sit in front of her desk with a mirror. She sat and watched him and use his powers to bring a brush into his hands. "Keeping you alive keeps loyalists from trying a coup of their own. By marrying you, it cements our legitimacy. It also shows mercy and control, that we are not mindless nor bloodthirsty." 

Lord Xavier sat on the bed behind them, one leg crossed over the other, his reflection smiling at her in the mirror. "Your people don't hate you like they hated your father. They know you've tried to help them, though unfortunately you couldn't do much." 

She turned to look at him, eyes wide. "How do they know I tried to help them?" 

"I told them, of course." He tapped the side of his head and gave her a knowing smile. 

Her eyes widened further and her mouth fell open. So great were his powers! 

"Charles had help setting everything up, painting you as much a victim as everyone else in the country. Well. There are some who want all the nobles and royals dead," Lord Lehnsherr snapped. Silence fell after his words and Jocosa wondered if he and Lord Xavier were having a conversation she wasn't privy to in their minds. She shrugged and thought about how peaceful the evening was and how smart the two of them were. He brushed her hair dry then played with it, dousing it up and using little emerald pins to keep everything in place. "I did this for my wife when her hands grew too stiff to do it herself. There. Finished." 

"Stand up, turn around, and let me see," Lord Xavier said. Jocosa stood gracefully and smiled, twirling once before settling in front of him. She felt beautiful, cared for. "Lovely," he murmured, eyes glinting as he looked at her then turned his head a bit and looked at Lord Lehnsherr in approval. "Excellent job." 

Lord Lehnsherr smirked. 

"We are going to get ready in a different room, darling. We are locking you in your room for your own safety while our friends clean up the mess outside and will come get you when our friends and we are finished." Lord Xavier stood up, kissed her forehead, then exited her room with Lord Lehnsherr, their fingers entwined. The door closed and locked after them and the further they went, the less she felt Lord Xavier's control of her moods. 

Horror spread inside her like a tea bag dropped into a steaming kettle of water. She paled and trembled, falling onto her bed, curling into a ball on her side, careful not to muss her dress or hair, not wanting to make the two men angry. She blinked hard, forcing herself to fight off tears. They'd told her not to cry until after the night's festivities were over and she wouldn't. She wouldn't do anything to make them find a reason to punish her. Her skin prickled, hot and prickly and she felt constricted in the dress, the pins in her hair too much, she wanted to scratch everything off, hide under the covers or under her bed and never leave, never look at the two men ever again. Their _eyes _, how she hated them staring, invading. Jocosa grabbed a pillow and pressed it to her face when the tears came anyway as she trembled and dug her fingers into the pillow.__

__Jocosa screwed her eyes shut curling tighter around herself, shaking as she felt their hands crawling over her, lascivious stares ripping her privacy away from her. She'd never been nude in front of anyone but Eileen, never been bathed by anyone else either. . Though she was twenty, her father had jealously kept suitors away from her, refused all marriage proposals from everyone who asked, deeming no one worthy enough to continue his bloodline, plus, using her hand in marriage as a bargain tactic had proven extremely useful in negotiations and that would have ended the second a wedding engagement was cemented. Her father had told her this, told her she must never be alone with anyone so she would remain pure and chaste until he finally found a right match for her. She suspected he'd wanted the prince of France to make an offer, but it had never come and now it likely never would. She sighed, genuine calm helping ebb away the horror as she thought about the politics of what she was and had to be._ _

__Lord Xavier had said they were going to marry her. Surely he didn't both of them? While same gender marriages were common enough in her home, as were polyamorous relationships, official marriages never bound more than two people together. Ever. Perhaps they'd have her marry one and the other would be unofficial. Too much boat rocking would tip it. And there was also the question of when they wanted the marriage to happen, how public they wanted it to be. Some people had two ceremonies. One private one and then a public one a few days later. Perhaps the three of them would be joined privately while publicly she'd be wedded to either Lord Xavier or Lord Lehnsherr. That was likely. Jocosa closed her eyes and yawned. Sleep came to her with merciful swiftness and she did not stir until a hand on her shoulder shook her awake. Jocosa opened her eyes, shocked to see Lord Lehnsherr kneeling in front of her, the ice in his light blue-gray eyes melted._ _

__"Komm. Lord Xavier is waiting outside the door." He smiled. "It is time to celebrate."_ _

__"Oh." She got to her feet and gulped, shying away from his offered hand with beet red cheeks._ _

__"Tsch. There is little point in being timid now, Princess, but if you don't want to take my hand yet, I won't force you."_ _

__"Thank you," she mumbled. "Outside. Is-is it all cleaned up?" Her stomach flipped at the thought of having to walk through the bodies and blood all over again. She'd be sick if she did._ _

__Amusement flickered across his face when she eventually looked up. "Yes, the castle is spotless."_ _

__"Thank you." She still felt slightly sick, but at least she wouldn't be vomiting or fainting all over the halls._ _

__He gave her a crisp nod then opened the door with his powers and followed her out, chuckling when she avoided the hug Lord Xavier wanted to give her, falling in line immediately behind him and Lord Lehnsherr behind her like before. She inhaled and exhaled as deeply as she could. Just a few more hours and then she wouldn't have to hold herself together. She could do this. She didn't have a choice._ _


End file.
